


Mornin' Sunshine

by Bubble_Tea_Blessed



Series: Cod Zombies Fluffies and Love Oneshots [5]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Blessed/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Blessed
Summary: Jessica is not a morning person by any means, but Misty knows just what to do to wake her girlfriend up.





	Mornin' Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dressiestsphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressiestsphinx/gifts).



“Jess, wakey-wakey!” Misty gently nudged her girlfriend, who was curled up under the covers. The blonde had herself buried in blankets up to her neck. Misty chuckled when Jessica swatted her hand away and rolled over, grumbling under her breath about the fact that it was a Saturday. Jessica had work last night, and that typically left her rather exhausted considering she worked at night.

Misty, being the farm-girl that she is, was used to waking up early. Jessica, on the other hand, was a city girl who thrived in the night and slept in a bit later than Misty. That wasn’t going to be the case today. The brunette pecked Jessica’s temple and got out of bed, reaching for her t-shirt and tugging it down over her head.

Breakfast oughta get her up I bet.

Misty loved to cook. Back on the farm, she used to help her mom cook up some sausage, eggs, bacon, and just about anything else you could think of from your local breakfast diner. Jessica usually got up as soon as the smell of sausage wafted up to the bedroom and she would shuffle down the stairs with their pet dog in tow.

After setting the table up nicely with a pretty vase of sunflowers, Misty began her search through the fridge for the meats and egg carton. She whistled a tune to herself as she pulled the pots and pans out from under the kitchen sink. She paused for a moment and pondered on what else she could make to impress her lovely girlfriend.

“Aha!” She exclaimed as she swung the pantry door open. Since she was a bit on the shorter side, she had to get on her tip-toes to reach the box of pancake mix on the top shelf. Her fingertips barely grazed the box before the box began its descent to the floor. Misty fumbled and squealed as she tried to keep the box from crashing into the floor and leaving a mess. She caught it successfully and sighed, lowering her head.

Blanche, their dog who was more like a son to them, watched her silently from the sidelines. Misty, jokingly, put her finger to her lip as if she were telling him to keep it to himself. The dog simply sneezed and trotted up the stairs.

“That little…” She grumbled under her breath.

That’s when she heard movement upstairs and the found of footsteps padding down the stairs. A groggy Jessica made her way down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She stretched her arms and glanced toward the kitchen, where she spotted her lover. She was wearing that silk robe that drove Misty wild.

“Oh, what’s all this?” Jessica asked, holding back a yawn.

“You silly sleepy-head, I was trying to cook breakfast for ya to get ya outta bed.” Misty smiled softly at her as she poured the pancake mix into a bowl and added the other ingredients. “Breakfast is all it takes, darlin’.”

“When it comes to your cooking, Missy, how could I resist?” Jessica hugged her farm girl from behind and nuzzled her face in Misty’s neck, peppering kisses all over.

There was a serene silence in the room. The two women relished in each others’ company for a moment, soaking in the sunlight that flooded in through the open window. If they could, both of them knew that they would stay like this forever – in this perfect silence where they could have not a care in the world. It would just be them, intertwined in each other’s arms.

“Thank you, Misty… for breakfast and, well, for everything you do for me.” Jessica whispered in her girlfriend’s ear. “You’re the light of my life.”

“Jess, you deserve the world.” Misty shifted her body and wrapped an arm around Jessica. She reached up to Jessica’s face and brushed a lock of hair out of the way. “You’re my everything.”

The two shared a passionate kiss. Jessica cupped Misty’s cheek in her hand and Misty gently scratched Jessica’s scalp. After a moment, they pulled away from each other, and Misty found herself lost in those beautiful eyes of Jessica’s.

“Let’s cook together.” Jessica reached for her apron, grinning at her lover.

Misty chuckled and shook her head. “Alright darlin’! Cooking would be so much more fun with you.”


End file.
